Thank You For Believing In Me
by 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess
Summary: A sequel to "Straight To My Heart". Stu Bennett has always been there for his girlfriend, Ellie Carmichael; but sometimes, actions are needed to express what words can't... Wade BarrettxOC. A one-shot request from LegitElizabethWWEFan.


_**Author's Note:**_ This one-shot has _smut_, so if you're not a fan of that, I would recommend not reading it. I also apologize if the smut does not live up to any expectations. I am not that good and this was my first time writing it. One more thing: this one-shot is a follow-up to the one-shot _**"Straight To My Heart"**_, but I don't think you need to read it to understand this one. Thank you to Ellie for being so patient about this one shot. I apologize that it took me so long to post this! :) Anyway, happy reading! :)

_**Thank You For Believing In Me**_

_**Sometimes, a human being needs action to express the things that cannot be expressed in words...**_

* * *

"Stu, I don't know if I can go out there…"

Stu Bennett heard his girlfriend Ellie Carmichael say in an almost frightened tone. Her beautiful purple eyes could not be taken away from the television screen that was showing Monday Night RAW. The idea of going out in front of an audience that was very easy to criticize, scared her. There have not been much face Divas that were able to get over with the crowd. So, Ellie's goal was to get over with the crowd. How could they not get over with her? She was not a model—that was a brownie point. Also, she was an Indy girl—another brownie point right there. Stu obviously knew that his girl had what it takes to get over with the crowd. The thing was that she needed to go outside and put what she has into use.

"Now Ellie," Stu spoke in his English accent as he placed his large hands on his Columbian girlfriend, "Remember the first time you were bloody nervous about going out there to sing at the Superstar Search?" he asked her, almost looking at her knowing that he was right.

"You said that everything was going to be fine," how could Ellie not remember what Stu told her before she went out to perform her talent, "You said to stop thinking of the negatives and begin thinking about the positives." she wanted to Stu to know that she remembered every piece of advice that he gave her that day. Ellie had almost forgotten that he had given her the advice. When she thought of the advice, she could not help, but smile. She never expected the advice to come out of his mouth, but she was thrilled that it did.

Stu then moved his hands away from her shoulders and slide them down to her soft arms and down to her hands. This was where he grasped onto her hands as she was impacted by the gesture in the most amazed way, "You also told me that you were thankful for believing in you. So, I'm going to do what I have always done with you." he gently kissed both of her hands as Ellie was still in awe with this man.

"What is that?" she obviously knew the answer to that question, but she desired to hear the words—the same words that she told him, before she went up to sing in the Superstar Search finals. If she could hear those words from him, she will believe that she can do anything.

"Believe in you." the way that Stu said those three words were like sweet music to her ears. Ellie was surprised that she didn't just faint on the spot.

* * *

The ring bell rings as the cameras show Lilian Garcia in the center of the ring, "This Divas match is scheduled for one fall!" First, Alicia Fox's theme played throughout the arena as Alicia stood on the ramp, waving her jacket around and blowing a kiss, "Introducing first, Ponte Verde Beach, Florida Alicia Fox!" On the way to the ring, Alicia kept taunting the WWE Universe by giving them the 'loser' symbol. When she entered the ring, she stood on the corner of the ring and continued to taunt the WWE Universe. Then, Ellie's theme played throughout the arena as she stood on the ramp as she began to hype the fans up with her gestures as she walked to the ring. Lilian speaks again, "Introducing next, her opponent, from Bogotá, Columbia Ellie!" as Ellie tried to enter the ring by the apron, Alicia began to attack Ellie as she went down to the floor as the bell rings.

Alicia had Ellie on the mat, who was struggling to get up. Ellie had not expected Alicia to play dirty, but delivering that cheap shot before she was able to enter the ring rubbed Ellie the wrong way. Alicia began to rub Ellie's face against the ring mat and before she could go any farther than that, the referee pulled her away as Alicia began to argue with the ref. Ellie saw that as an opportunity to go for a roll-up, but Alicia was able to kick out at the count of two. Then, Alicia was able to look at Ellie; she had a look of hurt that Ellie would ever attempt something like that to her.

Alicia was sitting in the corner as the referee went to check on her. Ellie wanted to continue the match, knowing that Alicia was looking for a distraction not to compete. The referee backed Ellie away and went to check on Alicia, who claimed that she was fine and that she wanted to continue fighting. Finally, the referee finally got out of the way of the two Divas competing and Ellie grabbed Alicia by the hair, but Alicia was able to connect with a huge slap to her cheek, which stung like a bitch. Then, Alicia kneed Ellie in the stomach and grabbed her to connect with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker before going for a cover, but Ellie managed to kick out at two.

Let's just say that things aren't looking good for Ellie. Alicia whipped Ellie to a corner as it impacted Ellie's back in a horrible way. Ellie slid down on the corner as Alicia began to stomp away at the Columbian. Before Alicia could make it to the count of five, the referee backed her away as Ellie tried to come up with a strategy to win the match. Ellie tried to get herself up, but Alicia picked up Ellie, who was trying to fight her way out and threw Ellie outside by using the middle ring rope.

Ellie was on the ringside floor as she tried to hold her back in pain. She had taken so much suffering from Alicia that she had no idea how she was going to be able to defeat this lunatic. Meanwhile in the ring, Alicia was taunting the WWE Universe and acting like she already won the match. To be honest, Ellie wanted Alicia to be throwing a bitch fit in the ring. She wanted to feel powerful with the victory. The referee counted to six, before Ellie was able to make it back to the ring. Alicia was oblivious to Ellie getting back in the ring that her jaw dropped at the sight of the woman with the chocolate brown wavy hair, the purple eyes and the smirking smile on her face.

"Hi Alicia." Ellie waved at the lunatic that could give Dean Ambrose a run for his money. Quickly before Alicia's dark skin turned to a tomato fiery color, Ellie close lined her a few times. Then, she connected with a few dropkicks, before going for another cover, but Alicia kicked out in two in a half. Ellie kneeled down and knew what she had to do to end the match. She took Alicia and connected with a Fly and Lie, a butterfly suplex floated into a bridging pin to win the match.

"Here's your winner of this match: Ellie!" Lillian Garcia exclaimed as the referee raised her hand up in victory. Ellie could not believe that she got through this match and she won. Outside the ring, Alicia was throwing a fit, so Ellie exited the ring, not wanting to be part of that fiasco.

* * *

"You see, Carmichael," Stu piped up as him and Ellie entered her hotel room that she was staying at, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about. I mean, you were fantastic out there. You gave Alicia a run for her money. I am so very proud of you." Stu wrapped his arm around Ellie and gave her a hug. What else could Stu do? He was a very proud boyfriend. Obviously, he knew that Ellie was capable of a lot, but every time he sees her, she continues to impress him more and more.

Ellie returned Stu's affections. Honestly, this man was perfect to her. He had never doubted her for one minute and all the words in the world could not add up to how much she was thankful to have this man in her life.

So, she should let her actions do her talking.

After Stu released her, Ellie looked deep into his dark eyes. It was then that Stu formed a smile on his face. Ellie gently grabbed his head and moved it towards her face. His lips were leaning for hers. Ellie could feel her heart skipping beats, but when she connected her lips to his, she could feel her heart stop beating. Hell, she felt time just stop with that one kiss. Stu wanted to be a gentleman. He didn't want her to be too uncomfortable about what was going on; however, Ellie seemed like she had something else in mind. He took her delicate hands brushing up against the hem of the sky blue collar shirt that he was wearing. The touch of her soft hand send shivers down his body as he had a clue about what Ellie wanted to do now.

There, he watched as she grabbed the top button of the collared shirt and slowly began to unbutton it. Once she completed that, she admired his build as her arms slowly began to move upward around his chest. Then, she reached his shoulders, where she shoved the shirt off his torso as she watched it slip to the ground. Slowly, she began to kiss his chest; her left hand was still holding up his head, while her other hand was holding his hand. Ellie began to kiss his neck as Stu couldn't resist what she was doing.

"Ellie, my love, do you want to do something that I should be aware off?" Stu asked as she continued to peck his lips, when he asked the question. Ellie smiled at him as she grabbed his wrists and placed his hands around her waist.

"I want you to make love to me." Ellie responded; her purple eyes connected with his brown eyes. Couldn't she say anything more? She wanted to thank this man for believing in her. She wasn't sure if they were ready for this step into their relationship. They have been dating for about six months. Were Stu and Ellie ready for this? Stu looked at her; his response could go either way. He could go along with it or reject her.

Stu connected his lips to hers again before letting go, "Are you sure you want this?" he whispered to her as Ellie nodded her head.

"I am more than ready for this." she sounded prepared.

Once Stu and Ellie made it to the bedroom, Stu used his hands and went down to the hem of her shirt and began to slide the shirt off her torso. After that, their eyes connected with each other as the two went for another kiss. This time, their kiss was more aggressive. Stu's hands went to her upper back as he felt around the area for a small moment. Then, he found her bra hook and unhooked her bra. Ellie felt the bra go unhooked as she had no hesitation with having it slide down to the floor. There, Stu could see Ellie's upper body exposed. The woman looked more beautiful to him. Her breasts were just the right size to him. Soon, Stu lied Ellie down on the bed. He grabbed one of her breasts and began to give them a soft massage. Ellie responded by giving a little moan. Stu's hands then traveled to the button of the jeans that she was wearing. He unbuttoned them and slid them off as that as well fell to the floor.

Then, he went after the laced panties that she was wearing. He used his thumbs and placed them on both sides and slowly took them off and threw them to the floor. Stu saw his woman in a different light. She was exposed and he was a lucky man to see that she was exposed for him. Ellie opened her legs as Stu was able to get between them.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" Stu asked her as he continued to admire his girlfriend.

Ellie giggled, "I think you told me once or twice." she joked along.

Then, Stu began to unbutton his jeans and take off his boxers. It was then that Ellie saw his erection. Oh man, was she ready for him? This is what she had been wanting to do with him for the past few months. This was the moment that she has been waiting for. Stu took a finger and began to play with her entrance. Ellie threw her head back as she hated to be teased. After, Stu inserted a finger inside her as Ellie moaned. Then, Stu inserted a second finger in as Ellie's moan got louder. She needed to feel Stu inside of her. She didn't know how long she could keep waiting. Stu felt that she was wet and ready for him. It wasn't for much longer until she felt his member get inserted inside of her. Stu moved inside of her, trying to get himself suited inside Ellie. Once he was settled, he began to thrust inside of her; jumping up and down as the satisfaction of being inside Ellie was having him excited.

The two of them moved in rhythm with each other. Ellie began to clutch the bed sheets as Stu went deeper inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as Stu went faster in her. She clutched his back with her fingernails as the two of them began to bite each other's lips apart. Their kissing had gone aggressive and Ellie almost made Stu's bottom lip bleed. When Ellie saw a little blood on his lips, she licked it off and then went to explore his mouth. Stu played with her nipples by turning them around as Ellie was driven crazy by the gesture. As Stu continued to thrust Ellie, she could feel a wave coming to her.

"Stu, I think I'm going to cum..." Ellie informed him as Stu smirked.

"I-I think I'm going to..." Stu couldn't complete his sentence as he already began to cum inside of her. In the middle of his, Ellie began to as well and the two of them closed their eyes. It was then that Stu took his member out of her and lied on the bed next to her. The two of them were still in shocked of what had happened. Although, they were _happy_ shocked. They were not expecting any of this to happen. Stu then grabbed the bed sheets as he began to cover the both of them.

"That was..." Ellie began.

"Amazing," Stu finished her sentence as he looked at his girlfriend after the wonderful experience that they shared, "What was that for exactly?" he asked, not knowing what he had done to deserve the love making.

"It was a thank you for believing in me..." Ellie said as she went closer to Stu, who wrapped his arm around her. Later, the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_I don't own anything from this one-shot. Ellie Carmichael belongs to LegitElizabethWWEFan. Stu Bennett belongs to himself. Hopefully, you all somewhat enjoyed this. Reviews are appreciated! :)_


End file.
